


Tim Tams vs Penguins

by IamShadow21



Series: Abandoned, Unfinished and Unpublished Potter Works [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Muggle Life, Unpublished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione brings back something from Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim Tams vs Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this as a comment drabble, but I have no idea who for or why it didn't get reposted to my fic journal.

“What are they?” Ron said, curiously.

“They’re called Tim Tams,” Hermione informed him. “They’re chocolate biscuits… see?” She opened the packet.

“Just look like Penguins to me,” Harry said, unimpressed.

“They don’t look anything like penguins,” Ron argued, confused.

“Not the animal, the Muggle food,” Harry explained.

“They’re different to Penguins,” Hermione said.

“How?” Harry said, picking up one and examining it closely.

“I don’t know, they taste more…Australian, or something,” Hermione said, exasperated.

“Why do they call them Penguins if they’re rectangular? Shouldn’t they look like penguins?” Ron asked.

Harry sighed and shoved a Tim Tam in Ron’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim Tams (Australian) and Penguins (UK) are chocolate covered rectangular biscuits that do look very similar, but have differences in taste and texture. And no, Penguins don't look like penguins.


End file.
